


Bubblegum Blond

by Grayweathersby13



Series: Bucky Barnes one-shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: After months of nagging, and a little help from a friend, Steve finally caves in getting his hair cut from his beautiful, pregnant mate.(Short one shot)





	Bubblegum Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something quick, so here’s cute hairstylist Bucky and pouty steve.

.•O•.

 

 

“Jesus Steve, I can’t believe you waited this long for me to cut your hair.” Bucky said, exasperated as he trimmed Steve’s shaggy blond hair.

The Omega had been bugging his boyfriend for _three_ months to let him cut his hair, but the Alpha was stubborn and refused to do anything to it (even though Bucky _new_ it made Steve’s head itchy and uncomfortable).

But after Sam (under Bucky’s secret instructions for the Beta) blew a bubblegum bubble near Steve’s head and got it stuck in the growing hairs there, the Alpha walked into the salon Bucky worked at, shoulders hunched and pout planted firmly on his face.

And the Omega wasn’t afraid to show how smug he was, not one bit. He was sixth months pregnant with Steve’s baby after all, and like hell Bucky was gonna let their baby boy be born seeing his father look like a surfer/caveman/giant.

“It’s not like I really had a choice, fucking Sam.” The Alpha muttered.

Bucky smirked a little.

“Hey, don’t do that with your face, I can see you in the mirror!” Steve accused, pointing his finger from the spinny chair towards Bucky’s reflection.

The Omega stroked his hair, leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek.

“Well, you’re lucky I had a cancellation. Be a shame to have to wait for me to get off work and be stuck with gummy hair all day.”

Steve just huffed, crossing his arms under the hair catching poncho thing. And as if he wasn’t embarrassed enough, the hair catching poncho thing just _had_ to be cheetah print.

“Stop being such a baby, it’s just a hair cut. Besides, you’ll look so handsome.”

When Bucky came around to stand in front of Steve and work on his bangs the Alpha reached his hand out, placing it on Bucky’s rounded belly.

At six months pregnant they’re baby was proving to be quite big, making the Omega’s belly bump out in an obvious sign of pregnancy.

“At least I get to spend some time with you.” The Alpha said, smiling up at his mate.

Bucky glances down, pausing his hands with the comb and scissors smiling fondly at Steve.

“But what I don’t understand,” the Alpha began, the sweet fluffy moment falling away. “Is why it’s okay that your hair goes to your shoulders, but I can’t grow mine out even a little?”

Bucky laughed, “Because I actually style mine, and I wash my hair more than once a week. Yours just always looks dirty and greasy when you grow it out. And besides, have I not heard you say multiple times that you like having something to grab onto when we-“

“Okay!” Steve blurted, getting embarrassed as the three old ladies around the salon started giggling and gossiping. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Mhmm.” Bucky hummed, satisfied at getting his way.

From under where his hand still rested against Bucky’s belly, through the black shirt (Steve’s shirt, actually) the Alpha felt a hard kick, followed by a little boxing match as the baby kept beating at his palm.

“See,” Bucky said. “Even the baby agrees.”

  
After a few more minutes of bantering (bickering) Bucky put product in his hair, floofing it to his liking before moving out of the way to show Steve.

The Omega leaned down so his face was against the Alpha’s, smiling that gorgeous smile he had as his bright eyes shined with joy. Steve didn’t even look at himself in that mirror, all his focus on his beautiful mate.

He loved the way he looked, and the pronounced bump only made him that much cozier. Steve just wanted to melt into him.

“Well?” Bucky asked, expectant eyes staring into Steve’s.

The Alpha had to admit, once he finally looked at himself, he did look much more presentable. And sure, it was only fair he tried for Bucky, seeing as the Omega was out of his league (as much as Bucky argued it was the other way around).

“I love it babe, you were right.”

“As usual.” Bucky said, standing and starting to clean up the blond hairs littering the floor.

“Now up mister, I have another appointment at 2:00.”

Steve hurried to oblige.

The Alpha stood, stepping up to his mate and grabbing him around the waist before dipping him into a deep kiss.

When he brought Bucky back up the Omega’s belly pressed into his, they’re son kicking against his abs in protest of the sudden motion and squishing.

“I’ll see you at home.”

“Okay, love you.” Bucky said, leaning up to kiss him one more time.

“Love you too.” Steve leaned down, both hands on Bucky’s hips as his lips pressed into the round tummy. “Love you, little dude!” Smacking a kiss to the belly.

 

 

.•O•.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, comments make my day :)


End file.
